False Reality
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: In a world not quite right, where Shizuka Hio never killed Zero and Ichiru's parents, the twins never parted. How does the universe that is known survive? Zero isn't a vampire, how can he defeat his powerful pureblood foe, Kaname? No Own VK.
1. The First Difference

That night where Kiryuu's mother and father were slaughtered by Shizuka Hio? That night never happened. She never killed them.

That's the first thing wrong with this story.

* * *

Kaname gazed around the ballroom, once more being 'presented' before the high-society of vampires. He was stuck around with the adults, instead of allowed to go with the other teen vampires, away in a second room for socialization. He had wanted to attend with his friend Takuma, but Ichio had ushered him into this room, telling him that they had to make a presentation and talk to the members that had wanted Kaname to live with them, they wanted to see if they could snare him away.

The pureblood just wanted to be away from this... the crowd around him, asking questions, some of them daring to touch him (Kaname was not a touch person). Ichio would occasionally put hands on his shoulders and steer him away to around group, where the process would continue on and on and on for the night. Some people would give Ichio a sum of money as a 'donation' to the pureblood's raising (it was also a tool to try and gain the youth's favor, not that he gave it. The money left from his parents was more than enough to last him a lifetime or two of luxury). There was the politeness, the motions... it was boring.

Kaname was released some time later, having asked Ichio that since they were done with everyone there, that he could go to see Takuma. It took a moment-but he was allowed to go.

He spotted the hunters along the wall, and recognized the one with the black hair. His name was Yagari, if he recalled right. That man was one of the more powerful ones. His head tilted, looking over him. The hunter only gave a slightly contemptuous glare in return. Their peace treaty prevented fighting-but there was still supervision of these little gatherings. The hunters were like a fixture, rather than anything else. Plus, Kaname's appearance of a twelve-year-old-boy didn't quite let the full glare come through. Even vampire children were somewhat better than full-grown vampires, after all.

Even if he was the worst of all-a pureblood. Kaname just smiled at him, and spotted two... rather short hunters. They looked... his age. And... too similar. They were twins-odd twins. Silver hair, lavender eyes. Kaname tilted his head at them for a moment. Twins to hunters was unheard of. Something was going to happen with them, wasn't it? Horrible fate. Pity. The pureblood turned away from the sight, now looking around here and there for the right entrance. After being led around too much, and the room being circular, the same everywhere-he was a little lost.

He had to go by scent to find the other's dodging around the adults...

Zero Kiryuu, age thirteen, was gripped gently on the arm by his little brother Ichiru, almost thirteen. The two of them had been taken out on their first party-guarding mission by their teacher Yagari. The hunter was overly not-fond of vampires, and begrudgingly took the pair with him on this tour, telling them to stay near the wall unless directed, and to watch. Observe the monsters, learn their habits so they could get them the second they got out of hand. Zero truly hated their kind, and was rather disgusted as he watched the wolves in sheep-skin go around like they were nothing.

Lavender eyes looked to his brother, who was once more fixing his unbuttoned vest and shirt, trying to make him look as nice as his mother had hours ago. His parents had gone off on a sperate mission, hunting down some rabid Level Es. Zero had wanted to go on that mission instead-but this time he was told it was too dangerous, and was sent with babysitter Yagari, whom was none-too-pleased with his current job.

Yagari once in awhile told them about the vampires they saw-like the Aido family, that were some of the top companies in the world owned by them-along with two other vampire families related by blood from a generation or so back, but still below. He told them about the council members they spotted, the other hunters who were coming in and out when their shifts were up, and various other tidbits.

Though, when the vampire child smiled at Yagari, both Ichiru and Zero looked at their teacher, he did look their age too.

"...You may have heard of that one. A pureblood, Kaname Kuran. He is the only surviving member of the family-his parents committed suicide a few years ago." Yagari explained.

"Why would they commit suicide, teacher?" Ichiru asked, curious.

"Purebloods barely die, it's even harder to kill them than any other vampire. They were probably too tired of their dead-life and off'd themselves."

Zero knew what was on his twin's mind, and asked for him. "Why would any parent kill themselves, and leave their child all alone?"

Yagari grinned a little, mirth filled his eyes. "I told you they were monsters, didn't I?"

Ichiru looked away, and said nothing more. Of course Yagari went on to explain more as things happened, keeping the twins from boredom, and himself. They weren't bothered with at this point.

Eventually Yagari paused, and looked at Zero. "There's a table in the corner, you saw it when we came in. It's water and such for us... I need a glass after all this talking, so go get some. I'll keep an eye on Ichiru, so don't give me that face."

Zero sighed a bit, and nodded. "Yes teacher." Then headed off, grumbling a little as he headed towards the table. The vial of poison tester in hand. They were always careful when at these functions.

Kiryuu was not paying attention as he continued to walk on. A glare fixated on the floor, most of the people just moved out of his way when he passed. Then-suddenly he hit something or someone, tumbling to the floor!

He yelped a bit as he landed on his ass, rubbing it as he looked with a glare. "H-hey! You better apologize!" He demanded to the male he had bumped into.

Though, he was rather surprised when he realized he had bumped into the pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Who, well, was getting up to a sitting position, looking up from the demand with a slight glare. He had been the one that had been plowed over! Not the other way around! The offended brunette glared at the silver-haired male. Actually, it was more of an appalled look than anything else.

The adults had all swooped on each other over this, arguing over whose fault it was-who should apologize. It was basically the start of a new war. The two groups already heated and into it-Yagari was face-to-face with Ichio, but weapons hadn't been drawn... nor had fangs and red eyes started to glow.

The twin helped his brother up, dusting him off somewhat and asking if he was also okay, and also telling him that he should pay attention instead of pouting-just softly though. No need to give anyone any fire over this. Kaname was getting himself up, dusting off imaginary dirt and the like, straightening out the suit he wasn't too fond of.

It was like he was a machine when he made his way over to the mini-hunter, somewhat infuriated now over being demanded to apologize. Of course, Zero could not keep his mouth shut.

"Look what you did now, pureblood!" It was said with disgust. "Oh, coming to apologize? Good." Ichiru tugged on his sleeve to try and get him to shut up, hiding behind his brother, frightened. He had every right to be. An angry pureblood, even if small, was rather frightening.

Kaname stood in front of the pair, giving a sound of displeasure at being so close to the offensive youth.

"You're the one that ran into me and knocked me over. If there is someone to apologize out of the two of us, it is you... to-be-hunter." Yes, he said that just to annoy him. Kaname read him as one of those prideful types, that would be wounded at the point of a fact.

And he got the reaction he wanted, the elder twin making a hiss and glaring at the other.

Oh, yes, Zero was angered, and there was a tug on his sleeve, his twin, clutching a bit to the back of his jacket, frightened by the bloodsucker. No one frightened his little brother and got away with it! "Zero..." Ichiru softly whispered.

The elder turned his head to look at his twin, gaze softening to give a reassuring glance-yet when he turned back to the pureblood, of course his gaze was hardened and angry again. This boy just pissed him off. Could anyone truly blame him after dealing with such an arrogant, and spoiled little brat?

"I would never apologize…. to a pampered, ill will, good for nothing, useless pureblood… You probably seen me before you bumped into me. Why didn't you move?" He was rather demanding at this point, glare fixated on the other. Zero took his brother's hand, and started to lead him away. If yelling at a pureblood was bad, then turning his back was possibly certain death. He felt some sort of satisfaction that he did this-empowered by his almost foolish actions towards the other. Yeah, this was probably grounds to start an entire war with-but it wasn't like he really cared about that.

Ichiru couldn't help his second look at the pureblood. He saw that horrible glare, and cringed, getting closer to his brother.

Kaname rushed with his speed, stopping right in front of the other, making a point about his superiority already. It caused the little hunter to stop in his tracks, holding his brother behind him even more, wary.

Yet the pureblood sounded bored when he spoke. If that is what they are teaching you in this generation of hunters, I both hold my deepest condolences and highest sense of pity for the fall of the vampire hunter society, due to you and your beliefs." His tone even more clean and cut when he continued. "And if you really believe purebloods are useless-what does your tiny mind think is keeping all of these other vampires at bay from tearing out your pretty little throats, hm? You weren't paying attention in class if you don't even know the basics."

Zero winced, caught completely off guard by that. Yeah, he should have remembered all of that-but he didn't. Stupid vampire called him out on it too. He was going to get him back for that, but the lavender-eyed hunter wasn't sure exactly how. Yet his quick mind, and anger helped him get a reply out.

"That's not my teaching… This is me, and only me. And I hate your very existence… I can almost smell the rot of your body and the fake presence you put on for your own kind is sickening. Your smile is fake to everyone is revolting and I bet you, everyone knows you but there isn't one person in this whole damn room that you could trust with your own life…. You're just a figure and have no real value except to be polite and poise." He could see the offense in Kaname's eyes, it gave him so much satisfaction. Enough of an ego swell to have the balls for what came next. "Now…. are you going to get out of my way…. or am I going to physically put you out of my way?"

Ichiru tugged-frantic pulls at his brother's sleeves in the attempt to get this fight from starting. Even if his brother was pretty strong-that was a damn PUREBLOOD he was picking a fight with! That was beyond stupid of him! He just couldn't let his twin get hurt from his mouth, even if it was always what got him in trouble. This time it was more serious, it wasn't just bad-mouthing a teacher-it was literally talking smack to a very, very powerful vampire.

One day, when no one was watching, Kaname made a vow to put that boy in his proper place, even if it let him bloody and broken. Unfortunately in this small package of a body, the full extent of his powers had not been cultivated yet, or fully controlled. Nor were his emotions.

"As a pureblood, I can exert, control, and bend to my will every vampire here if I wanted. You should know that. My kind... is not just a figurehead, not just a little puppet for polite conversation." Concentrating, his voice got even softer so the twin wouldn't hear the next words to the other. "Little hunter... I accept your challenge. When you grow stronger, and become a real man... I'll fight you, over and over and over until the day you die. We'll be rivals." So perhaps he didn't plan to say that, but, the challenge... Ah, his real self was taking over, wasn't it? Kuran composed himself, red eyes closing... "And then I'll show you my power." He pulled back with ease, smiling pleasantly. More than on of those words the other had said had... gotten to him. Even if he loathed to admit it, the idiot was right... He couldn't trust anyone here... At least, not yet. This was the start of Hell and a half, wasn't it? Kaname turned off, going to stop this battle-to-be.

Zero was left in a sort of dazed shock, those words had... enthralled him. Though, the power he had felt just coming off the pureblood had caused some fear to run through his veins. He had realized that the other wasn't lying-he was very powerful...which meant as a hunter he was going to become even more powerful. Since, as a vampire aged, their power grew. If he was already so mighty as that aura suggested-then... He had to. He had to be the most powerful hunter he could to wait for when the arrogant thing slipped up-then he could kill him. "I'll win..." The voice of his own was soft, only to himself.

That power that Kaname had spilled was making Ichiru shiver, and cling to his twin. He heard it all, everything. Yet-it was just so terrifying. The weaker twin was being trained as a hunter, yes, but only because of a forbidden technique his parents had used on him years ago. He was still rather sickly, weaker, but strong enough to train... somewhat. Keeping up was a battle that seemed impossible for him... He'd need another treatment soon enough, just to keep at his brother's heels. His parents sacrificed a lot in doing this, risked too much.

Zero didn't know about it either.

Though, what shocked Zero was on where that blasted evil thing was headed, to Yagari. He almost shouted for his teacher to watch out when his twin yanked on him harshly. No one had seen the incident, and hopefully this wouldn't fuel the fire even more. He was at least hopeful for that-it seemed the creature was good at disguising that arrogant nature to one of a sweet child easily... hopefully?

Kuran gently tugging on the elbow of the man's sleeve, causing him to startle, look down at the shorter male (who of course hadn't gotten his growth spurt yet), and look both appalled and rather surprised that it was indeed the pureblood getting his attention. There was a soft smile on the pureblood's face, acting as a nice boy should-even if Yagari could probably see through it. "The two of us were in the wrong, sir, and we were attempting to apologize and sort the situation out ourselves-but the rest of you jumped in so suddenly for a fight that there was no time or way we could make peace properly. I humbly ask that if there is another event in the future that causes such a tussle over nothing but delayed reactions that there should be restraint before the war cries are called..." A soft pause, everyone stopping to look at the pureblood. "I apologize for the trouble, but please let the younger generation, such as myself and the boy, to handle ourselves properly in any situation as an accidental run-in. Both vampire and human make mistakes. Thank you." Kaname gave a polite nod of the head to Yagari, and went off. The adults were... a little speechless, but soon muttered there apologies.

The party hadn't fully continued yet, some of the vampires and hunters going off, returning to how it was before; it was as if the incident hadn't happened at all.

Yagari went towards his charge, looking at the pair of them suspiciously, since he knew that his prideful student was not one to give in even if he was in the wrong. Zero was much more likely to get into a war over a mistake than admit that it was his own fault-which it was. He had seen the whole incident with his fuming charge for the night, and was rather lucky a bloodbath hadn't happened.

"Is it true?" Zero's first instinct to the question was to out the pureblood as a phony; circumstances dictated he make a wiser choice with this incident. Thankfully, his common sense overcame his desires.

"It's...true..." The rest of the crowd eased, and went back to their posts and positions. The sides, for the moment, had compromised. It was a better end to the evening than what could be expected. As he continued his way with his twin to the table, he caught the pureblood's menacing gaze.

It was on. A rivalry that was going to last his entire life.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Yeah, I got back into VK and decided that: Hey, why not mess with everything and do a story that's kinda AU-out there, hm? Change a little thing and see what happens! Yeah! That's how it went and so here's the first part...

This is actually partially based off an rp with chunks of it actually taken out of it. Not much, probably about 300 words of it is the actual rp text. Wonder if you can find it?

Read, review. Because I'm not continuing this unless there's ten reviews sitting there. I'm only going to write this out and spend the mental effort of posting it if people tell me the problems, what they liked, and predictions.

I see ten and you get a chapter within three days... Unless circumstances beyond my control come up. Yes, there will be some inconsistencies with the manga cuz this is a sort of AU, remember.


	2. The Second Problem

The second thing that's wrong?

Everyone is different... At least a little, or a lot.

* * *

"The hunter's council has requested that you two be put on your first hunter mission."

The twins sat there eagerly, looking at their parents as they realized what this meant—they were going to be actual hunters from now on. Hunters! After their several years of studying, and Ichiru's increasingly surprising health progression… They were going to be real hunters! No more being students! They exchanged excited glances at one another, and then back to their parents. The two were smiling proudly at their adorable children; the twins settled down from their excitement. The two sat down across from them.

"Kaien Cross has started a school called the Cross Academy. It is a school where both humans and vampires go. This is the first year, and we were told that you two would be perfect for the jobs they need. Just in case there is problems, Cross's daughter, Yuuki, and the two of you will be prefects, responsible for patrolling the grounds and various other duties assigned to you. This will be the first school of its kind, and your job is to both keep peace and make sure no harm comes to the humans that are there." Their mother explained.

"The goal is for the slow integration and interaction of the two. Level Es are also around the area sometimes, so you will also be charged with hunting them down and eliminating them while you are there. This is to also include your studies, and we both expect you to excel above everyone. Can you two handle this job?" Their father looked both and forth.

Zero looked rather distasteful, everyone there could see it on his face—but a job was a job, wasn't it? "…Y-yeah…"

Ichiru was more eager. "We actually get to be official hunters!" He turned to his brother excitedly, who then smiled. He could never say no to his precious little brother. How could he do such a thing?

"…Yeah. Are you sure it's okay? Can you tell us more about the school?" Zero's slight frown remained the more cautious twin when it came to vampires.

"Well…" Their parents looked at each other. Mother took over. "No one is sure why Kaien turned from being a hunter to an activist of peace between us, but, it's worked so far. He and a pureblood by the name of Kaname Kuran, you know, the one that's parents committed suicide years ago… Well, the Kuran has a large following of the younger vampire population, being so young and… purebloods are natural leaders, as you know if you've kept up your studies. He has managed to get several of them to join this school, and with Kaien, they have started planning it all out. The school has been constructed, and there are Night and Day classes. Night for the vampires, Day for the humans. It's a private boarding school with breaks and an entire class and curriculum. At first, no one besides the prefects will know about the vampires in the student population of the Day Class, but eventually it is the hope that the Day Class will be aware and accepting."

Zero hmph'd at the mention of his arch-nemesis Kaname Kuran, their interactions over the years had been glares and a few well-chosen words. It wasn't a pretty situation. Apparently only Ichiru was aware of this feud. Which was fine with Zero, he personally preferred that his twin be the only one that knew about his more private business, he loved his parents, sure… But there were some things you just didn't really tell them. Especially when it considered delicate matters as fighting up with a pureblood vampire that was extremely important to the vampire society.

Vampires, at least the purebloods, were like their gods or something.

He didn't see why.

"…Now, you two will be leaving in three days. Why don't you go up and pack, and if you have any more questions you can ask us later, hm? Oh, Ichiru, you need to take your vitamin drink. Do you want it with orange juice?" Ichiru nodded, and followed his parents to take the weird thing that loked like some funky puke color with orange juice. It didn't smell either.

Zero had tried to try it once, but his parents had scolded him so hard he had cried. That was years ago, though. Still, the elder twin could never help wanting to try it, well, it was just weird. Usually the twins shared everything—so having something Ichiru could have and only he could have was strange.

Not that he minded, he really did love his precious little brother, and was overjoyed that they could be together as hunters. He had feared when he was younger that they couldn't always stay together because of his younger twin's health.

The elder twin made his way up the stairs, starting to pack thing: some clothing, pictures, and a few books. It was a boarding school, so most of the things there would be provided for him. The male tilted his head, pondering as he put in few personal effects, including a stuffed animal he had had since he was a little child, his was a little wolf, and his brother's a cute little fox. It was one of the few things they had that weren't matching. They usually liked to match, except for the differences in taste. His was usually messier, while he brother was more proper especially on dress.

The suitcase was closed as his twin got up, making a face. "It tastes nasty, even after all these years." Zero laughed a little, now helping his brother pack his suitcase. He brought a lot more writing things than his twin did. His twin was a creator at times; it was another thing that separated the two of them. No one would expect them to be so different, being identical twins, but they really were.

They had said their goodbyes to their parents, and were off to the academy. The two looked at each other, in the private limo together. They hadn't spoken, and didn't need to. The twins already knew how the other one was feeling, and it took a little look to know that it was going to be okay. They hadn't been away from their parents long except to go off with their teacher, Yagari, for months at a time. This was the first time they'd be at some strange new school with vampires to 'guard', or something.

Zero hadn't been happy when he found out that the school was both made up of humans and vampires, co-existing… but this was the mission assigned to him and even if he wasn't going to be happy with it, it was his duty as a hunter to do this. He was going to have to deal with the fact that sometimes he was going to be put on missions that were both ridiculous and stupid, but it was up to a good hunter to do them no matter his own personal opinions on it, and things like that. Ichiru… didn't share his utter loathing of vampires. He honestly didn't understand why, but he wasn't Ichiru.

He'd ask his twin one day, when it was appropriate. Yet, he really didn't know how to ask something like that that didn't come out like: Why do you like blood suckers?

Even to Zero that sounded like a stupid and offensive way to pose his question.

* * *

Kaname looked around the rooms, going up stairs with his friend Ichijou as they hunted down their dorm rooms. The two of them had different numbers, but they were right by each other—which was nice. The happy vampire turned behind him to look at Kaname who was carrying his little bag, he was brimming with excitement at the ideas! A new school, a new group of people! And best of all, they were away from his grandfather while they were here so he could have his manga hobbies all he wanted!

"I don't like that we're not in the same room, Kaname, but I DO like the fact that we're away from grandfather. We're at least by each other, so if I want to talk to you I can just go right next door!" Kaname nodded at his friend's ranting, who went on about how he could read whatever mangas he wanted and not have to hide his hobby.

The pureblood just listened to him, used to the other's excitement after all of these years. He couldn't help himself. They were both freshman vampires, entering a new school that had just started up, and entering into a world where vampires and humans would co-exist peacefully (even though the vampires wouldn't be known to the human student populous ((except Yuuki))). It was a goal that Kaien was working towards, peace. A place where they could get along and live together as peacefully as possible with as little conflict as could be given in this sort of circumstance.

The floor was reached the two of them looked at the doors, looking for the numbers. Takuma made an excited noise as he found his own, and opened the door, dragging his friend with him. "Look! I'm going to have a roommate and everything! It's bigger than I thought but wow! Can you believe it? We're going to have so much fun!" Kaname was silent as he followed the other around, until they exited. Ichijou's bag was placed on a bed for later use.

The hyperactive vampire took Kaname by the arm, glancing at the slip and looking at the doors for a moment, before turning to his pureblood friend and grinning. "I don't have to look at the numbers to know your room."

"Why not?" There was a slight quirk of the brow, curious. Ichijou wasn't psychic, well, not in that sense of the term, at least.

He pointed to the double doors in the middle of the hall, the large space of wall apart. "…That's your room. I bet grandfather made sure this was customized for you to have some sort of grand living space."

The male tipped his head towards it; indeed, Ichijou was on the money again. "…Do I have to, Takuma?"

"You'd rather be in a little room with a roommate?" There was a laugh when his friend nodded. "You're insane, but, you know how it is. Purebloods are the top of the food chain and they're treated in that way! Aren't you used to it by now?"

"I don't think I could ever get used to be treated like a king without the duties of one." He replied, a soft chuckle.

"Well, if the council ever disappears, I'll be the first behind you declaring you as king, how does that sound, Kaname?" He smiled brightly; the scary part was that it was a half-joke. Several would stand behind him now if he wished to take back the throne the Kurans gave up not that long ago. The pureblood mused on the thought for a moment or two, shaking his head as he brushed it aside. If there was a pureblood that wanted to be king, that would be Uncle Rido—but he's not a part of this story, at least not yet.

"I'm glad you're my loyal supporter. Now where are my right and left hands?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice, referring to Aido and Kain. The pair of them had ended up being his hands over the years, which, was surprising after Aido's declaration of hate years ago. And then of love after that—he was a bothersome, energetic male. Yet; at least it was love and not hate. Having him as one of the enemies would be even more troublesome than he was at his side. Perhaps it was just safety that he was in his position, or perhaps it was the fact that he really was one of the most loyal and loving people he had ever met.

Men like that were to be kept close; close and held like an enemy. Those that could easily get masses to follow them.

"We're right behind you, Kaname!" That made the brunette startle at the voice, not expecting the cousins to be there. He turned his head to face them, the ice-user bouncing energetically to them, and Kain following behind calmly—they acted like they had switched powers at all times. Yet, their true personalities were rather true to their natures. He had always found that interesting.

"It's good to see you again, Kaname." Kain greeted; his voice more formal than his cousin's happy tone. The contrast was always entertaining.

"Oh wow, look at the room they gave you! Do we get to have our gang meetings in there?" The noble never ceased to bring surprise to them, his mouth wasn't controlled by his brain—it was all impulse.

Kaname opened the doors then, unlatched from Ichijou (surprised of course that his arm was given up without a fight). The entire mansion of a dorm was elegant, even the little two-person rooms were large and spacious for dorm rooms. They were equipped with a bathroom, beds, desks, and other items like shelves and lights—windows and curtains. All things that they would need.

The blondes followed Kaname inside the room, who was looking around the first room—a lounge area… And then to the second room which was a much more elegant bedroom than the others' were offered and given. The pureblood almost flinched as he saw it, and then to the bathroom attached—the price on this place had to have been high.

"Grandfather didn't spare any expense in donations making sure you had whatever you could desire." Ichijou commented, looking at Kaname who didn't look happy.

Aido had taken residence on the bed, sitting down comfortably and wowing it. It was very soft and comfortable, the desk, everything was either ancient, or expensive. No one would be surprirsed at the perks that Kaname was given, he was the pureblood after all. "I'd have something like it if I didn't demand him to let me experience this like the other students. I guess he didn't listen to you again, huh?" He looked at his friend, who nodded. "Can I keep my manga here since you have all of this room?" Another nod. "Are you just going to say yes to everything I say until I'm quiet?" A third nod. Ichijou laughed. "Then can I read your diary?"

Kaname turned to his friend with a plain 'no' of a look. "Aww, I thought you were going to nod until I was quiet!"

Aido and Kain looked at the pair, and then looked at each other—the same question was on their mind. 'Kaname has a diary?'. They didn't say a word to the pair, since it was both inappropriate and invasive—plus the pureblood would not be above throttling the two of them if they started to pry like that. Their leader was an extremely private person—he had always been that way, not that it was surprising he was… After all that had happened to him that they knew of, anyone would be rather closed up to everyone around them.

"…We should all unpack." It was another form of 'go away I want to be alone now'. The three respectfully left the pureblood alone.

* * *

Outside of the room, the three grew a little more serious. "…He's not happy at all about that room, why do you think?" Aido asked Kain, and in part, Takuma who was with them.

"Because his request for a roommate and all of that wasn't granted?" Kain guessed, not sure if that was all of it, but that would put anyone a little off. Though, he'd be pretty happy with a nice space like that.

"I guess."

"It's because it looks just like his old room. At the house he grew up in… The position, the colors, it looks like the stuff from that room was brought there and put into this one."

A frown crossed the faces of the cousins. They could feel his anger from here—it wasn't going to be a pretty matter when Ichio came for an inspection—like he promised.

Did someone want this school to fail? How many?

* * *

More of the Night Class arrived, finding their rooms, roommates, and other things they needed. Uniform pick-ups took place, letters were written and sent out to parents. Other things happened all the while, including a pureblood slipping out without anyone noticing for a few minutes, or at least they were too busy with their own affairs to notice.

He made his way dodging sunlight to make it to the Headmaster's office. It was easy to sense a former hunter, he still had his strength even after his several years of retirement. Kaname carefully opened the door, a minor burn earned from the heated handle. It was the daytime after all—and a hot summer one at that. A slight scowl was given to it as his umbrella closed and he made his way through the halls, opening doors to go through others to make his way to the Headmaster. A pause happened. He knew this place, the Headmaster's house. Kaien wasn't one for changing it up much—he never was. A small stack of paperwork was in his hand as he knocked on the door.

"Kaname? Come in." Hm, his senses were still as sharp as ever, weren't they?

He opened and entered, closing it from the outside. The headmaster's bedroom was quaint, decorated in hunter weaponry, a desk, a bed, and a way to a bathroom, a way to the kitchen. He'd been here just a few times with Yuuki when she was younger… during their little games.

"I have the paperwork you wanted as soon as it was finished."

"Oh! Good, just put it on the desk here will you? Filling out all of these reports is rather time consuming? I have my stack to the Hunter Association, you have yours to the Council, don't you?"

"I do."

"So are you informed on the plans yet?"

"You mean your little disciplinary committee? The one you're going to put Yuuki in next year when she enters the High School?"

Kaien nodded. "This year, we're starting out with two fresh-hunters… Yagari Toga's students. The Kiryuu twins. You know them, right? I know he used to take them in and on the soiree watching jobs when they were younger. You must have met them, or at least seen them?"

"I have. The cursed hunter twins. Do you want this school of yours to fail? It's bad luck to have them around." Kaname's tone was almost joking.

"A lot of people say it's bad luck to have this school in the first place—a gathering of humans and ferocious vampires in one place to live and learn together…" His tone matched.

"I assume you will be informing them of their duties, and Yuuki of what she will be getting into next school year?"

"Yes. Have you received word form the American or European vampires that had an interest in attending?"

"Yes, a group of seven should be joining us either the next semester or the next school year. I've had words from some of the distant noble relatives in Germany and France, along with a few in the UK. You've caused a global stir with this school of yours."

Kaien smiled. "Maybe I've helped start a revolution? You've helped a lot in this. If it wasn't for your cooperation and willingness for the ideals, I wouldn't have the Night-base I do."

Kaname didn't respond, the former hunter continued on. "Thank you for delivering these. Have you decided on who will help lead the student orientations? I'd prefer it if it was someone really energetic that would make the students feel more happy about their choice of coming to Cross Academy."

"I have the perfect student in mind."

"Thank you, Kaname."

A nod. Kuran turned to leave the Headmaster to his duties. "…And Kaname…"

He paused, the door inched open, his head turned back to look at the Headmaster.

"The twins will be arriving in about an hour. Will you just stay around with Yuuki until then?" He asked her, smiling. "She'd really enjoy seeing you."

"I will." He left. Kaien sighed as the door was closed.

"Juri... You'd be so sad to see him."

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: I'm sorry that well, you know, that I haven't updated. Between not getting rp from the person that helped inspire this story and a very rough two weeks and some, I might have a bit of an excuse, but not really. I'll update this and then I'll work on a new chapter for this too, as fast as I possibly can. I will just make it up as I go instead of following a set plot for your convenience.

Please forgive me, no I won't update until exactly ten reviews after this is posted up. And there's a bonus: Twenty-fifth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice VK. Any pairing—but I don't write lemons and all that sexual bow-chika-bow-wow stuff, I'm sorry. Pretty much anything else, yeah.

So review people, I'm going to be writing like a maniac, at least I hope so. I mean, I've started on the next chapter.

And if there's 25 before I have a chance to post the third chapter, number twenty six will also get a one-shot out of the kindness of my pretty little heart. That also means the same rules apply: VK, no lemons. And don't forget to TELL me you're number 25.

Or 26 before third chapter release.

Please R&R. I like pretty long reviews with comments, questions, and LIGHT critiques... Nothing too harsh please. I cry easy.


	3. The Third Oddity

Yuuki was watching a movie, a bloody, gory, horrible movie about zombies and people killing zombies—but it was a comedy. She had been told by her friend Yori in an email that it was good, so here she was watching it. A bit of a jump as one man shot the zombie dead, while another… Well, at least the popcorn was good. She chomped down another handful, completely and totally engrossed in watching the film. It was at latest entertaining, if not compelling in a way on how it was mocking every single other horror film with zombies ever created. Maybe the twins she was supposed to meet again would watch stuff like this with her? It'd be nice.

Kaname opened the door quietly, closing it behind him, eyes watching Yuuki as she ate handful after handful of popcorn, and hadn't even noticed his arrival. He didn't mind, she looked cute as she sat there devouring the helpless popcorn that smelled too strongly of butter. He knew it wasn't good for her… No way could something that had such a scent be, especially not for a teenage girl.

"Yuuki." He said softly, attempting to get the girl's attention away from the screen of the TV and towards himself.

The remote was lifted, the movie paused. She turned her head and gasped, jumping up when she realized it was Kaname that had spoken to her. The girl bounced up and tackled Kaname, a large grin on her face as she realized who it was. She hugged her savior vampire tightly; making a very happy sound that she was seeing him so unexpectedly.

"Kaname! Kaname! I knew you were going to be attending the Night Class but, but I won't be able to see you every day as the Disciplinary Committee until next year!" She was very close, affectionate.

He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms to return the hug, a smile in place. She was rather cute that she didn't like the fact they wouldn't see each other every day. "I'll visit you when I can, on the weekends. How does that sound?" He asked the girl, looking down at her adoringly.

"You promise?" She looked up at him, curious. He usually did as he said, but he liked to leave her—a lot. Sure, it was because he was a high-ranking vampire and had a lot of duties, but, Yuuki truly enjoyed and love her time spent with her savior vampire.

"I do. I'll make sure to see you every weekend, and I will call and tell you if I can't." The adopted Cross was extremely satisfied with this.

Kaname smiled at her, as she released him and went back to the couch, patting the seat beside her for him to sit. "Do you want to watch the rest of this movie with me?" She asked him, head tilting towards the pureblood, asking politely before she continued the experience unless he wanted to talk.

He graced her with a smile. "That would be nice." She had it on and was snuggled to his side in seconds on movie-watching instinct, attacking the popcorn as the zombie killing resumed. If Kaname had no taste in his blood, the flying coagulated ick would have made him a very hungry pureblood—instead it had the opposite effect and made him want to not eat or drink anything for the next few years—if that was actually possible, he probably would.

Yuuki was already completely absorbed in it, until the very end. She sighed as it was over, a little pumped over that action film. She got up, and put everything away, the popcorn had been completely demolished by the teenage girl. The pureblood stayed in his place when she left the room, being patient as she did what she had to.

She took her place beside him soon enough with a smile. "Are you excited for your final year in Jr. High?" He asked her, curious as he tilted his head towards the girl, watching her with curious brown eyes, waiting for her reply.

Yuuki smiled and nodded her head as she replied. "And next year I get to go to the High School and be a member of the Day Class like the hunter twins that are coming to the school!" She was very unaware of the glower that temporarily took over the pureblood's expression. "I'm really glad that school's going to start in two days. It's going to be really fun."

Her head turned to him. "What about you?"

There was a nod to her words. "The Night Class will be rather interesting… With the studies and such we'll be having—Ethics being the main course…" He paused a moment. "There will be time for our research projects…"

"Headmaster said the Night Class would be hosting the Opening Ceremonies… Are you going to do it?"

Kaname shook his head to her question, definitely not going to do something like that. "No, I'll have Aido do it, who will be brining Kain with him, probably. You'll get to see them in a crowd next year. Or perhaps the Headmaster will film the entire thing for your viewing at a later time." She perked up a bit; she really did want to see how they would interact and everything. It seemed rather exciting.

"Is it true that there will be foreign vampires coming next semester?" So maybe she had been spying on her father earlier today when he was on the phone with various people—it wasn't her fault. The girl had wanted to go shopping for school supplies!

"Yes. We may even have another pureblood coming… It would be interesting to interact with a foreign pureblood…"

"Another?" Yuuki asked, her head tilting.

"Yes, another besides myself." He mused lightly on the subject. "We just have to see how this semester works out. If all goes well, we'll happily start expanding the program to a world-wide affair. This school is the first of its kind to do something like this. Vampires and humans learning under the same roof, it's a rather novel concept on all fronts."

Yuuki stared at him with amazement for a moment for some reason, but then she turned away, hiding her face from Kaname with her turned position. He tilted his head to try to see her look without leaning or looking like he was trying to pry—then she turned back suddenly with a smile! "It's great… This school is going to change the world, don't you think?"

Kaname nodded a little. "I think it might, if we try to—eventually it will."

"What do you think the world would be like if vampires and humans co-existed in peace?" She asked the vampire that saved her, curious as could be. "I… wish there was peace—it would be great, the best. I mean—you and the Night Class could interact with everyone and not have to be under guises. Everyone would know that some people were vampires and some were humans and the world would be at least somewhat of a better place, you know?"

He nodded again to her words, she was so bright and filled with such hope and dreams for the future, and it truly did warm his heart. She had become such a sweet young woman, but still, she was his dear girl after all. It was darling to watch her talk and speak with such hope… It warmed his heart.

* * *

it was a later time when the twins arrived at Cross Academy, days before their mission as hunters, and their actions as students would commence. The two were young, barely ready for such a mission to deal with this supposed 'pacifist' school. Zero was prepared and ready for a fight, the second he saw the vampires. Luckily they were not there right now, but it was possible they'd be around soon enough.

Ichiru was holding his bags, looking up and behind him at his mother and father. They were both tense, as their training had them feeling the presence of a pureblood. The two demanded early to carry their own bags, and made their way with their parents to the Headmaster's building. Though nervous, the twins stood tall and proud with their parents…

Who knew what this Kaien Cross was like? Was he as fearsome as the rumors painted him? Was this former great vampire-hunter as amazing as everyone said, before he turned to the side of pacifism? The two looked at one another with their matching lilac eyes… A little scared.

* * *

Headmaster Cross was smiling brightly as he came into the room, looking for his daughter. As she would soon also be a Guardian to the school, disguised as a 'Disciplinary Committee Member', he was glad that she would be meeting her two other members of this, hunter-children. He had heard much about the Kiryuu twins and honestly couldn't wait until they all met and got along, among other things. Hopefully everything would work out just as planned, and this school would take off as a bridge between the two sides…

Ah, his dream of pacifism was something that one day would be achieved with perseverance, tolerance, and respect between both kinds.

He opened the door to where his precious daughter was watching a movie, and peeked inside, surprised when he saw the two there. "Ah! Yuuki! Kaname~ Well, the two new students are about to arrive. Why don't the two of you help me greet them?" He smiled brightly at the pair of them.

The two gave him a look for a second, and it was Yuuki that jumped up, and asked Kaname politely to come along with her. The vampire could never say no to his dear girl, and willingly trailed by her, Headmaster Cross chattering away about their new students, and how it would help in their efforts for this school. The pair behind him was consisting of a very chatty girl, and a silent man who was happy to just listen to her voice, and see her lovely face.

* * *

Kaien had let them into a large room, with a wide table for all of them to sit at, it was Kaien who was standing, and motioning for Kaname and Yuuki to sit beside them, smiling as they took their positions. The former hunter finally moved his way to the doors to let them in, and people behind him were setting the table with plates and food, since it was best to serve people with delicious food while talking and discussing things! Besides, he hadn't slept and cooked a feast for everyone!

It was moments after that they had gotten in, this family of four standing there, exchanging polite greetings. The adults were saying a few words to one another, the children not bothering to pay attention. It was the parents of the Kiryuu twins that were most wary, seeing the pureblood standing there, as if he belonged among humans.

The Headmaster soon stood back, and made sure the family could view the two standing there, polite and formal. "Now, I'd like to introduce all of you to my daughter, Yuuki—and—"

He was cut off by the father, who nodded his head. "The pureblood, Kaname Kuran, does not need an introduction…"

Kaname just gave a calm, serene look. "It is a pleasure to make the acquaintances to such renowned hunters such as yourselves."

Zero knew the vampire all too well, and a steady glare was burned at him, a deep, bitter feeling from the past of their incident that seemed like it was just the night before. Ah, he figured that he'd have to meet this jerk again. Ichiru gently tugged on his sleeve in the attempt to calm his brother down.

"Well then, I assume that is Zero and Ichiru?" Kaien smiled, greeting the boys. "I am glad you decided to attend Cross Academy!"

The twins looked up at the man, gangly, and not quite at their full height, the twins were surprised—shocked that this man was the famed hunter they had been told of. Perhaps the phrase 'my, how the mighty have fallen' would best suit this.

"W-we're glad to attend." Ichiru spoke for the pair of them, knowing his brother would not make this situation any better than it was if he was the one talking. Though he loved his elder brother, there was a time he was not the most diplomatic creature that existed. He would probably make the tension worse right now. Of course, he was thankful when his brother nodded to agree with him.

"That's wonderful, now, please, you all must sit and enjoy a meal with us!" As it was rude to deny the invitation, the family sat at place set for them, the grown-ups to the left, and the children to the right. However, they were all at one large table, with Kaname, Yuuki, and Kaien at one side—the four at the other.

The meal they partook in was pleasant for the most part, them eating quietly, while the adults talked shop, and Yuuki started conversation with the twins, talking about their interests, asking this and that… The bags that the twins had set aside—whisked away to the room they would be in during their time at the Academy, in the Sun Dorms.

The conversation between the four of youth was almost strained, at points.

"What do you hope to learn here?" Yuuki asked, curious what sort of courses they wished to take.

"Well, I've always liked math… And Zero's really good at the sciences!" Ichiru replied, smiling.

"Oh! Well…I'm… not the best…" She looked away, a little embarrassed to admit that as the Headmaster's daughter, she was not the best student.

"I can help you study and such when I can! I'm really good at tutoring!" Ichiru offered. "And what I can't teach, I'm pretty sure Zero can." He was a very sweet boy, and Zero just returned with a 'sure', not caring what his brother was roping him into. Yuuki was a sweet enough girl, and he was glad that his little brother was not being his shier self, but instead showing the kind person that he was. Even if they were hunters, well, to-be hunters, they could at least have personalities besides duty.

* * *

The parents eventually rose, after the meal was complete.

"We're leaving our children in your hands, Kaien." Their mother spoke softly, and looked at her boys.

Their father ruffled them both on the head, smiling. "You'll grow into fine hunters here, so do your best!"

Ichiru gave both his parents a hug, and their mother dragged the pair into an embrace, whispering words of encouragement and instructions. The two finally left…

The pair turned towards the people they were left with, Kaien giving his daughter a hug. "I must run Yuuki; would you please take these two young men around and show them the school? I'll be by later to take over, alright daughter?" Yuuki nodded to his words, and Kaien was off!

That left the four of them…

"Great, you're still here." Zero's words were scoffed towards the calm pureblood, who had been nothing but polite and quiet this entire time. His expression grew darker, eyeing the boy he remembered from the party. Ah, this one… he had no taste for him.

"It is nice to see you again, Zero Kiryuu…" Kaname returned, his words dripping in his distaste.

This was not going to end well, nor was it with a good start.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Okay so since I have been getting questions I am going to explain some things about this story.

**1. **BOTH twins are healthy and strong at this point and they have been at equal-ness and Ichiru has been less sickly for years—though he is prone to getting sick more than his twin.

**2. **Toga trained the twins, and that one boy that I need to be informed about again. I keep forgetting about that other boy and he will be playing a role eventually, I believe… Just wait!

**3. **Zero is not a vampire, but at the first chapter he was 13 and going through the hormone changes that they do at that age, so his attitude is more of his older vampire self, because some things like personality disorders never change—and if you haven't notice he has a MAJOR brother complex, nor is he a sweetheart or very talkative unless it's anger or family. (Yagari is family btw, not blood, but still).

**3. **Due to never knowing their human ages in the story—I'm going to take a creative liberty and assume as 'humans' they'd be about Zero and Ichiru's ages, a good majority of the vampires being placed around there for my convenience.

**4. **Zero's attitude and hate of vampires is allll Yagari's fault. Blame him.

**5. **From what I have inferred, Ichiru was a very sweet and loving little brother. I assume that since he has not been Hio-ified, that he would still be that way. Yet, I have him being rather shy around most people, and of course a bit brother-clingy. I think it is a rather cute spin, but he will grow up a bit in time, I think.

**6. **This is an AU, somewhat, so Yuuki is much more clingy to Kaname, for now, the formality switch will take place at some point.


End file.
